


Mind Your Own Damn Business

by supermariogirl



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Caught, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Mentions of Sex, This is the maybe the bravest fanfic I've written, getting caught, i guess, some blackmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Nastasia catches Mimi and Dimentio breaking one of the castle rules. Luckily, she quickly learns to mind her business.





	Mind Your Own Damn Business

Somewhere in Castle Bleck, Dimentio and Mimi ran through the halls. Or rather, Dimentio floated quickly while Mimi speedwalked.

"Do you know where you're going, you dummy?" Mimi asked.

"Do not worry, my green haired beauty, I have found a very private area in the entire castle." he told her.

"Good." she smiled. He led her to a door in a rarely used part of the castle and opened it. Inside was a closet that didn't have much in it, so it was big enough for a few people to fit.

"Is this the best you could find? You couldn't have just used you magic to make some hidden dimension?" Mimi complained.

"Ah, but that makes it too easy. After all, isn't the danger of getting caught part of the fun?" Dimentio asked.

Mimi just looked at him. "Alright, then." she replied.

Going inside, the jester closed the door. Taking off his mask, he looked at her directly, revealing white and yellow heterochromatic eyes and a gray face. It wasn't very often that he showed his true identity, but here they were in an intimate setting.

"I have to say," Mimi admitted, "you're cuter than I thought you'd be." She went and undid her pigtails, revealing her shoulder length green hair.

"And you should put your hair down more often, Mimi dearest." he complimented, causing her to blush.

"S-stop that, you doofus..." she stammered. "Just kiss me already."

"If you insist~" he leaned over and kissed her, one arm around her waist and the other in her hair. She did the same.

Letting the kiss get deeper, she closed her eyes as they ended up leaning against the wall. Five minutes went by before he moved on, kissing her neck. She moaned a little, pulling him even closer to her.

In return, he moved his hand downwards and-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Nastasia exclaimed, opening the door. They quickly stopped what they were doing as Dimentio used his magic to put his mask back on. Clearly embarassed, Mimi fumbled with trying to tie her hair back up.

"Uh, nothing!" Mimi replied, trying to cover up what Nastasia just saw.

"Oh, I saw something, alright." she said. "I thought I heard something coming from in here, but I was not expecting this." she adjusted her glasses. "As you all know, the Count has instructed a strict No Lovemaking Rule."

"That's a stupid rule, why does it even exist?" Mimi muttered to herself, but it went ignored. "Besides, we were only just making out. We haven't gotten that far."

"Not yet, at least~" Dimentio purred. Mimi's face went a deep red.

"He will be very displeased to hear this." Nastasia noted.

"Aw come on, don't tell him!" Mimi pleaded. Meanwhile, Dimentio had a smug look on his masked face.

"That's very interesting coming from _you_ , Nastasia." he told her. "After all, you shouldn't be the one to talk about this rule."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Don't think I don't know about your little threesome with O'Chunks and Mr. L..." he revealed. Mimi had a shocked look on her face.

"How... how did you know about that?"

"You didn't do a good job of hiding it." he said. "I happened to hear you three as I passed by. You really went to town back there." he laughed. "It's a really lucky thing I decided not to tell the Count."

"Oh..." the Count's assistant had a defeated look on her face. Suddenly, he got closer.

"So, how about you _mind your own damn business_ , and we mind ours, hm?"

Nastasia sighed with frustration. "Alright, deal." She turned away and closed the door, leaving them alone.

"Holy crap. Nastasia, O'Chunks, and Mr. L?" Mimi questioned. "I didn't know she had that in her!"

"You'd be surprised what really goes on around here." Dimentio explained.

"So, where were we?" she asked, trying to finish what they started.

"Oh yes..." he purred, taking off his mask once again and placing his lips against hers.

 

 

 


End file.
